Don and Jess: Sweet Sixteen
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Things are still iffy with Don and Mac after the whole memo book thing. It's up to Stella and Jess to get the two men to work it out. They have a better chance of getting the cheif to stop being an ass. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Wow it really seems like you guys want to see Don propose. Well have no fear he will. Not in this one but he will. When we get closer to the story where he does, I'll let you know. Anyway, on to the next story. Things are still iffy with Don and Mac after the whole memo book thing. It's up to Stella and Jess to get the two men to work it out. They have a better chance of getting the chief to stop being an ass. Have fun.

Disclaimer: For the love of all gods I'm not typing it again.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"So how was working with Mac?" Jess asked as she and Don got ready to leave for the day.

"Hard." Don said. "I know it wasn't his fault about what happened but I can't help but feel that everyone is talking about me behind my back."

"Only because they don't know what really happened." Jess said. "And only because they obviously don't know you."

Don gave a half shrug and pulled his suit coat on. "You ready to get out of here?"

Jess nodded, allowing Don to change the subject. "Yeah let's head out."

"I guess we're not having a team drink night with Lindsay in the hospital." Don said.

"Nope, she called me after the doctors finished with her and said they were keeping her overnight." Jess said.

"Danny said he was going to head over there once he got off." Don said. "I guess his talk with Linds went well."

Jess nodded. "It did. Lindsay told Stella and I that it's easier for her to have Danny around helping instead of pushing him away."

Don smiled. "Good."

They arrived at the bar and Jess went over to their table while Don got the drinks.

"So what was your sweet sixteen like?" Don asked as he placed th drinks down.

Jess gave an involuntary shiver. "Girly. My mom saw it as an opportunity to turn me girly. She invited all my female classmates and I had to sneak in my male friends. Everything was pink and bright and I hated it. That was until I opened my gift from my parents. They bought me my first car. I forgave my mother for the party and ended up enjoying myself for the rest of the day."

"Tell me she didn't force you into a dress." Don said with a smile.

Jess shook her head with a laugh. "No my dad was on my side with that one. He told my mom if she was going to force a party like the one she planned on me then I should at least be allowed to wear what I want. I went in jeans, a tank and flip flops."

Don laughed. "That's my girl. Sam's sweet sixteen was as girly as a party could get. I think I spent most of it locked in my room trying to drown out the music and giggling."

Jess had a mouth full of beer as Don said his last sentence and had to struggle not to spit it as she fought not to laugh. Don smiled and gently rubbed her back as she swallowed what was in her mouth.

"You alright there babe?" Don asked once she was able to talk again.

Jess gave a laugh that was more of a cough. "Oh great I love choking on my beer while you recall your sister's birthday."

"Sorry about that." Don said with a smile.

Jess lightly smacked his arm. "Are not." She swallowed another gulp of beer before facing Don. "Would you be willing to have a meeting with Mac to talk out what happened?"

Don sighed. "I've always tried to be the bigger man in situations like this so if Mac is willing then I am."

Jess nodded while taking a deep breath. "Good, I'm glad to hear that because he and Stella are here."

Don's head shot up and he saw Mac and Stella making their way to the table. He then looked at Jess who was looking guilty.

"You could have told me." Don said.

Jess' face fell more. "I know Don, I'm sorry but I thought if I did then you wouldn't come."

Don sighed and pulled Jess out of her seat and between his knees. He looked over her shoulder and saw Stella stopping Mac for a second. Turning back to Jess he held her hands tightly.

"I understand why you didn't tell me and do not think for a second that I'm mad at you." Don said. "I'm just shocked that Mac agreed to talk since he is one who usually stands by what he does without a second thought."

Jess nodded. "Yeah but you forget the times when he does something and Stella thinks he's wrong. He has no choice then but to rethink what he's done."

Don smiled and kissed Jess. She put her arms around his neck to deepen it, happy that she hadn't upset Don. When they pulled back, Stella and Mac were standing in front of the table with smiles threatening to split their faces in two.

"Are you two going to sit or stand there and continue to smile?" Don asked, as Jess returned to her own seat.

Both shook their heads and sat down across from the happy couple.

"So I take it he agreed?" Stella said as Cliff placed down two more beers.

Jess nodded. "Yeah and I have another idea that neither will like, why don't you and I Stel, head to the dance floor while these two talk?"

Mac and Don went to protest but the girls were already gone.

"We have to stop leaving them alone together." Don said.

Mac nodded his agreement. "Though they did think it was a good idea for us to talk this out."

"Yeah they did." Don said. "Look Mac it's not that I regret helping you, cause I don't. It's just I went my whole career up to that point keeping my nose clean of all things, including another cop screwing up. It's not that it happened and I ignored it, it never happened to me. And now to have my co-workers going around saying I'm a snitch is killing me."

Mac sighed. "If I could go back Don and change it so we did leave the room before I took the memo book I would. I never meant for people to start talking about you."

Don nodded. "Thank you for that Mac. I know how much you stick to what you've done and how hard it can be to see maybe you should have done it differently."

Mac laughed. "Yeah well having Stella Bonasera for a friend and partner makes it a lot easier to see things."

Don laughed and after the two men shook hands, they turned to the dance floor and watched Stella and Jess.

Jess noticed the men watching them and smiled.

"I think they made up." she said.

Stella smiled herself. "Good, it's not easy talking to Mac about things he doesn't want to. I'd hate to have to do it twice on the same subject."

Jess laughed and both women were surprised when the men got up and joined them in their dancing.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

A little forced male bonding does wonders. Ha, ok let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Trans...

OH P.S. I can't wait to see how Adam handles helping Lindsay when she goes into labor.

End Transmission


End file.
